


Family Planning

by bluebells



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Discussions of mpreg, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebells/pseuds/bluebells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're the only ones in their family without children, and Michael is starting to have doubts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Planning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [confetticas](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=confetticas).



> For confetticas, who asked for some kid!fic one evening.

Adam was worried when Michael asked to see him, announced he wanted to 'talk', and invited Adam to sit with him on the couch.

Adam complied with trepidation, sinking down beside him. He clutched back when Michael reached for his hand.

It was bad.

If Sam and Dean had broken the world again, Adam was going to break his medical texts over their heads. It was too damn early in the week for this.

But then Michael started talking about Gabriel and Castiel, and the children they'd borne with Adam's brothers. Adam struggled to hide his smile, realising the shell-shocked look on his boyfriend's face was the result of being roped into baby-sitting at the last minute. 

Michael survived solo; capably, by the sound of it.

“None of my brothers planned their families.” Michael shook his head, sounding confused. “Yet they're still so happy.”

“Babe, what is this about?” Adam squeezed his hand. 

Michael looked into his face carefully. “Do you want a family?”

Adam stared, uncomprehending. They'd talked about this. Where was this coming from?

“Yeah. Some day.”

“With me?”

Adam smiled ruefully, closing the distance to answer, intent on silencing the angel's doubts.

“I don't want our kid to be an accident,” Adam said, kissing him again.

Michael shook his head, breath exhaling in a rush. “Neither do I.”

Adam didn't know when he would be ready. Sam told Adam that he and Gabriel could have prepared until the end of days, and they would have procrastinated even through the arrival of the horsemen. Michael liked having a plan; Adam was the same. Ultimately, maybe there was no such 'perfect time'.

He thought to earlier in the week when he'd watched Michael place another blanket over their niece as Adam rocked her twin to sleep in his arms. They had the girls fed, bathed, and to bed in record time. Dean's grateful hug upon returning to a quiet home was such a good feeling, Adam couldn't put it into words.

Maybe they _could_ do this.

“Everyone thinks you're a stick in the mud, but I know you'll spoil them. I'll end up being the bad cop,” Adam sighed airily. “Until they start dating. Think you'll be able to stop from setting their first partner on fire?”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Adam, let's have the child first. I think it's unfair you're judging my temper over a child that doesn't exist yet.”

“I think we should practice.”

“Practice?”

Adam shrugged, leaning back in with a smirk. “Do you wanna make a baby?”

He watched Michael swallow, a smile forming as he glanced to Adam's mouth. “I... very much. You. Yes.”

Adam grinned and rose up on the couch to straddle Michael. He kissed Michael soundly, soaking up the angel's sigh and leaned further into the hands that wound around his waist.

“I think we'll need a lot of practice,” Adam murmured, already working at Michael's shirt.

Michael agreed with his suggestion. Enthusiastically.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [at Livejournal.](http://users.livejournal.com/_bluebells/68710.html)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Family Planning / written by _bluebells](https://archiveofourown.org/works/502104) by [EosRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose)




End file.
